Bianca
Bianca is one of the main characters of Children: Rekindled, she was the second one murdered in the missing children incident. Appearance Bianca has dark skin and dark brown eyes, her hair is black and long, reaching around hip length. She wears a short-sleeved shirt that has red, purple and light purple patterns and long gray pants. She has a big blue sweater tied around her waist and wears black shoes with purple shoelaces. During the Chapter 1 flashback, her hair was much shorter and she had her hair held into a ponytail with a green band. As a ghost, her hair now stands up, she has bags under her eyes, and her veins around her neck are visible. Personality Bianca seems to be a bit snarky, and she likes to mess with her friends, but she still does care deeply about her friends, and she supports them and encourages them. She's also a very carefree person. After her death, she's become more nervous, and a bit quiet. History Early Life Bianca and Daniel visited Michael on his fifth birthday party. During the party, Michael wished he had more friends, although Bianca warned Daniel that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it. They played tag together and had fun later. At a later time, Michael still hadn't made any new friends and stood alone during school break eating his snacks and watching the other children play together. He was, however, encouraged by Bianca to take part in the fun, effectively making him more confident and willing to be more active around his fellow students. Missing Children Incident Bianca returned to another one of Michael's birthday parties, this time at Fredbear's. She had told Daniel he wouldn't be able to beat her high score on Space Invaders. After Daniel beat it, it was revealed that she had just let him win. Michael was given the opportunity to come and look at how the place works behind the scenes, and Bianca followed along, showing a carefree side of her personality. The man showed his true colors not long after, and killed Daniel by stabbing both of his eyes. Bianca mourned for Daniel, while the man snuck up behind Bianca while she was caught off guard and shocked her with a generator, killing her. Aftermath Bianca woke up not long after, thinking she was alive. She soon stumbled across Daniel, much to her relief. Once everyone was awake, Sammy revealed that they were dead, and that there wasn't anymore hope for them. This caused Bianca a great deal of sadness. After Francis started yelling at Michael for trying to lighten the mood, Bianca was too scared to speak up and do something about it. Afterwards, Sammy told her and the others to try possessing the robots on stage. She successfully possessed Bonnie. Relationships Daniel While Bianca does like messing with Daniel, she cares deeply about him. She never takes her teasing too far, and she enjoys being around him. Charlie Not much is known about their relationship. Francis Not much is known about their relationship. Michael Bianca has been one of Michael's best friends for a long time, and she also encouraged Michael to try to make more friends. Sammy Not much is known about their relationship, but Sammy was upset at Bianca for not defending Michael when Francis yelled at him. = Trivia * Her middle name was chosen by /u/TheDayOfPi Category:Characters Category:Missing Children Category:Kids Category:Dead